Fight for her
by shadowtune
Summary: Squirtle is desperately in love with Sheik, but he is too shy to to state so alone. Enlisting the help of Red, Squirtle goes through two obstacles in his way. Bowser, and Sheik herself.


I wanted to do this for Pikana's Unique pairing contest, but the stupid site would not let me upload! Oh well would not of done well any ways. Enjoy.

* * *

Squirtle had never like this before. He was in love, but had never felt it before. Even now he was unsure what exactly he was feeling. Not good at separating emotions Squirtle sought help.

He wanted advice, so it was unsurprising that he was now sitting in front of the person he trusted most. Red stared at his Pokemon slightly confused. "I don't think I understand…," he was saying, "…why do you want my help?"

His head propped on his hand, Red was surveying Squirtle's face intently, as Squirtle. "I don't know what to do! I love this girl but I don't think she's even aware I exist," Squirtle wailed out, tears threading to come down.

Calmly Red handed him a tissue and spoke simply, "Then ask her out. Have her know you." Red did not see why anyone should be shy about asking someone out.

"But, but it's not like that," Squirtle broke out, upset. "She's not like that, she might think I'm pesky if I ask her," Miserable he looked at Red hopefully.

Raising an eyebrow, Red asked, "Who are you talking about?"

Squirtle looked down as though embarrassed, "Sheik." He said it quietly, his head down.

Red blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Eventually after some thought he asked "Why? I'm sure she's, ah, interesting and all but she's kinda strange….."

Squirtle looked helpless as he answered "I don't know why. I just love her. I realized this morning when I saw her." With a wave of his hand he asked, "Can you help me, please?"

"Don't know what you expect me to do," Red said warily, unsure about Squirtle's intentions. What was he supposed to do? He was no matchmaker. He certainly could not persuade Sheik to fall in love with Squirtle. Then again Red did not understand why anyone wanted Sheik to fall in love them.

With a pleading face Squirtle begged, "Can you just persuade her to meet me by the fountain at, uh five ? Without telling her who I am." The Pokemon was sure Red could do that. After all Red was good at persuading. Widening his eyes, Squirtle did his best to look pathetic. Red fell for it.

Sighing, Red rubbed his hand through his hair. "All right Squirtle, you have hooked into this idea of yours. I still don't know what you mean to do, but I'm really afraid to ask," Red said resigned. "Now I have to go route out the ninja."

Squirtle smiled with absolute happiness. "It sure is easy to please you," Red grumbled half-heartedly.

* * *

_If I were a ninja where would I be,_ Red thought annoyed. It had been had been a whole hour since He had gone to look for Sheik. No where to be found, with no one knowing where she was. Red was know knocking at Sheik's door for the third time that day.

Suddenly found Red found himself being hoisted up his collar. Behind him someone asked darkly, "Why have you been looking for me."

Fighting back his initial urge to squeak at being lift up Red took a minute to assemble his broken senses and form a coherent answer. "Ah…," was what he came up with. The then obvious Sheik shook him to get a better answer. "UM, I'm being a messenger for someone," he said eying the ground and wistfully thinking it would be nice to be on.

Sheik set him down without letting go of his collar. "Who is it and why are they not here themselves," She demanded cooly. _Because he's being scarred with reason, _Red could not help but think. Instead, though he answered "Because he wants to meet by the fountain at five." Five, which was roughly two hours away.

Finally letting go of his collar Sheik viewed him with an amusement often reserved for a cat playing games with a mouse. "That is an odd request but I accept," with those words Sheik disappeared, causing Red to gain the ability to breath again. _Kay, she was scary. Then again she's always scary. Why am I helping Squirtle. Right I'm being a nice trainer. Drat._

* * *

Delighted by the news of Sheik's agreement, Squirtle was at the fountain early. He could not wait as the minutes crawled by for him. He was still unsure why he had fallen in love with the quiet ninja. He just knew that he had. There was something about the way she treated people with cold indifference that Squirtle found unique. He always cared what people said around him. It caused someone to always be nervous and put up a false and thin front. Often one that any one could see through. Sheik never did that. It could have been that, that made Squirtle fall for Sheik but it could have many things.

So, intently wrapped in his thoughts, Squirtle failed to see Bowser looming close and grab squirrels tail. Laughing Bowser held up squirtle and leaned his face towards his. "Why it's the puny Squirtle. What are you doing here?"

Shrinking in mid-air, Squirtle gaped a little.

Laughing again Bowser said, "Never mind I already know. And I'm here to warn you, not to stay here." Bowser smiled showing all teeth. "Because, I have chosen Sheik, and you not getting in my way. Understood."

Squirtle shrank farther and said nothing.

Bowser dropped Squirtle, "Hopefully you'll heed my warning." He smirked and left.

* * *

Red sighed as Squirtle stood, crying out what had happened. With exaggerated patience Red asked, "And why are you letting yourself scared away. If you love her fight for her"

Apparently, by the look on Squirtle's face, this had not occurred for him. "But, but what if he does something for to me." The worry on his face was unmistakeable.

Red waited a moment then said, "All right, I'll with you. Maybe I can warn Bowser away, but honestly Squirtle have some courage. Fight."

"I will try," was the small reply.

* * *

Sheik waited. It was rather boring. She had the impression from Red, that she would not be waiting long. It was not hard to guess who Red was talking about. There were only three people Red would be messenger for. Only one of the three would want a messenger.

She continued to wait. Eventually Sheik decided to give up. He was not coming. Not that Sheik cared, she had only agreed to this because she was bored then. She was still bored.

As Sheik got up to leave, someone came closer. "Sheik, my love, I have come to see you." It was Bowser. Wonderful. Possibly, in Sheik's mind the most pesky turtle in existence. "You are extremely lucky, that I have chosen you."

Sheik looked at him, disinterested. "Have you any thing intelligent to say if not go away," Her voiced showed only weariness. "I have no time for idiots."

Grated at the refusal and insult, Bowser swelled. "How dare you--," he exploded, furious. Sheik raised an eyebrow at the rhetorical question, "Quite easily."

Bowser seemed to return to his usual senses. Not that they were necessarily good. "Well, I'm afraid you have no choice. I chess you, and now you will be my queen."

At this time, Squirtle sand Red had come near, in time to hear that last remark. Squirtle cried out, "No, you don't. She's not yours." Red muttered at this "did not know she was anyone's"

Bowser turned annoyed at the interruption. "I told you, to stay away," He roared. "You will not interfere. Or you will be beaten," He hissed to the Pokemon.

"I will fight you for Sheik," Squirtle annoyed proudly. Charging at bowser, fast, he let lose a water attack.

It missed but caused Bowser to chortle out, "Do you think you can beat me!" Bowser's eyes glistened dangerously. Rearing his claws Bowser prepared to attack Squirtle. "You don't have a chance weakling."

Red intervened. "Would it not be wise to ask Sheik before either of you fight in her name?" He questioned, pointing at the silent Sheik. At Red's words Sheik seemed amused.

Sheik's eyes flickered as everyone looked at her. "Surly…" She began deliberately, "The person I chose should be able to defeat me in battle."

At those words, Bowser directed his attack at Sheik. She blocked his claws with her one arm and kicked with her leg. Firmly embedding her heel in his jaw, she merely said, "Your slower than you should be."

Bowser pushed at her arm the once close breathed fire down. Sheik ducked and thus her hand up to his throat. Pain seared through Bowser as he felt immobilized a few curial moments. Sweeping a kick Sheik tripped Bowser than punched near his ears. Bowser felt numb.

Turning Sheik viewed Squirtle. "Do you wish to fight me. Without your trainer's help."

Squirtle looked at Red, who was unsure what he was doing here. Gulping Squirtle nodded. "Yes," he croaked.

Sheik smiled thinly. "good." She attacked. He blocked and threw water at her. Dodging this Sheik came up grabbed his leg and tried throwing him to the ground. Pulling back Squirtle latched onto a tree, hoping to throw the dexterous Sheik off balance. It worked, she went sprawling. Leaping to the ground Squirtle kept attacking, hoping to win.

_What am I doing, _He thought desperately. She was a much fighter than shy, pathetic him. He had to try! He had win!

Even on the ground Sheik parried most attacks, but eventually her landed. She was hit on left cheekbone, with a well thought shell attack. After that, she stood and bowed, to the surprised Squirtle.

"Well done," She said "You have won. I choose you" Walking to the panting flabbergasted Pokemon, she firmly Kissed him. Squirtle had never felt so happy.

* * *

Bowser felt only anger. First he was always beaten by a plumber, now a Pokemon! With searing rage Bowser set out on his revenge.

Planning, planing he took little notice of anyone else. Until one stood on his head. Pichu, the little Pokemon he never took notice of. "It's time to start ignoring everyone else, and pay attention to me!" She stated imperiously.

Confused Bowser attempted to push her off. Scrambling on the paper, she announced "I like you, so you should pay attention to me!"

Bowser, thought with a start that it might be nice to date someone who wanted his attention…..

* * *

Red sighed. Finally Squirtle would stop moping around. Squirtle had achieved his goal. _Good for him, _Red thought settling in his chair. Now Red thought pleasantly he could finish his book.

* * *

_E_nd


End file.
